


Never Let You Go

by NiallIrwinClifford



Series: Bromance One Shots [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Ambush, Attack, Fluff, I can't think of anymore tags, Insecure Luke, M/M, Missing, One Shot, Sad, Tears, fight, kidnap, michael says something mean to Luke, uhh, wait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiallIrwinClifford/pseuds/NiallIrwinClifford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a stupid fight. </p><p>Hell, Michael couldn't even remember what they were fighting about. </p><p>But he could remember the words he had yelled, before Luke stormed out. </p><p>It would take 5 months before Michael could redeem himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let You Go

It had been a stupid fight really. Michael looked at his hands, sitting on the couch- anxiously waiting for Luke to return home. the words of their argument echoing through his head.

 

_"Stop babying me!"_ _Luke yelled._

 

_"I'm not! I just care about you!" Michael yelled back._

 

_"Michael, there's caring for someone and then there's invasion of privacy."_

 

_"I'm not invading your damn privacy!"_

 

_"Are too! Just let me be, and let me be my own person for once!" Luke began to walk towards the door, when Michael yelled;_

 

_"Don't you dare! It's 9:00!"_

 

_"See what I mean? Michael I'm 19. I'm not 5. Leave me alone!"_

 

_"Fine. Go out there. Get shot. See if I care."_

 

_"I'm not going to get shot!"_

 

_"Sometimes I wish you were."_

 

_As soon as the words left Michael's mouth, he regretted them._

 

_"Luke I-"_

 

_"No. Save it. I got the message." Luke then opened the door, and took off into the night._

 

It was now 11:00 and Luke was still gone. Michael sobbed, as it began to sink in that his boyfriend might be missing. That his last words to him were, I hope you get shot.

 

And that they were.

 

A night had come and gone, and there was still no sign of the blonde haired boy. As Michael woke up, he realized this immediately. He phoned Calum and Ashton, who came rushing to his and Luke's home, and sobbed into Ashton's shoulder.

 

A day went by, with no sign of Luke, and by now the police were involved, tearing through homes, breaking into warehouses, leaving no stone unturned.

A week passed, and the boys finally heard from the mysterious man who took Luke from them.

 

He demanded for money, but the boys had none they could afford to lose. The boys tried to explain this to the kidnapper, hoping maybe he held some decency, and they waited nervously for a response.

 

There had been none.

 

A month had gone by, and by now, the search attempts were beginning to seem futile. Few officers would help, looking at details of the case, but most moved on, to find cases that weren't "lost causes"

 

The boys were lost without Luke. Ashton's bright smile had transformed into an emotionless frown. Calum's sparkling eyes began to turn gray, as there had been no reason for color, or happiness as long as one of his closest friends was gone.

 

And then there was Michael. Michael was the most broken. Even hearing his name would send Michael into hysterics. Mention blonde hair, or blue eyes and you would see the tears slip down his cheeks.

 

Michael had thought of suicide plenty of times. But the thought of Luke's possible survival kept him going.

 

4 months went by. 4 months of pain, of loss, of numbness.

 

The boys rarely spoke if at all. In fact, even looking at Calum or Ashton would remind Michael of Luke, and he'd sob uncontrollably. It had been one month since Luke had been concluded as dead, due to lack of evidence of life.

 

Michael had nothing anymore. Nothing to live for. So why was he still here?

 

Michael would cut his wrists every night. He learnt that the pain took away the hurt. 

 

5 months, and the boys were in the forest. Trying to bond, to come together once again.

 

Michael stared into the fire Calum had made, almost like it held him in a trance.

 

Calum put a hand on Michael's shoulder, while whispering; 

 

"It'll be alright." 

 

 Hesighed, and pulled his sweater sleeves down, trying to amplify the warmth, but the cold air cut into him like a knife.

 

He looked into the distance, to see a figure. a dark one. He nudged Calum's shoulder, and nodded his head towards the mysterious thing. 

Calum began to approach it, and Michael stayed put. Ashton came out from his tent, and Michael turned to face him. In that moment, a scream was let out. The boys heads snapped up, and Michael let out a gasp.

 

The figure had moved closer, and it was now recognizable as a teenage boy.

 

However, something was wrong. A large man held one hand over the boys mouth, and another around his waist, and the boy was struggling to escape. 

 

That's when Calum became noticed by Ashton and Michael darting through the trees. Michael approached the scene, curious, and as he got closer, he couldn't believe his eyes. 

 

"Let go of him!" A voice yelled, and Calum ran at the man, with a club in hand. He knocked to the figure to the ground, and Michael ran towards the boy. The boy who didn't seem like a stranger.

 

"Luke?"  Michael asked, cautiously, and his eyes darted up to lock with the curious boys.

 

"Michael?!" He gasped. He fell to his knees, and Mike ran over to him. Calum raced back to the camp, to bring Ashton to the two boys. 

 

Michael hugged Luke, and he hugged him back. The moment was surreal, and as Michael felt the warmth he had thought he had lost coming from Luke's body, Michael made a desicion. 

 

He'd never lose Luke again.


End file.
